The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, method and stakes for attaching articles such as benthic barriers, ground covers, tarps, etc., to the earth.
Benthic barriers have heretofore been used to cover the bottom of a body of water to prevent the growth of aquatic weeds in the water. The present invention provides novel stakes for securing such barriers to the bottom of a body of water along with an apparatus and method for installing the same. The invention may be employed also to secure ground cover, tarps or barriers over inclines along highways, railways, etc. to prevent erosion or landslides.
It has been known to apply barriers such as woven fiberglass to the bottom of a body of water. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,936 to J. R. Mayer, issued Nov. 4, 1977. Said patent also teaches the use of stakes to secure the barrier to the body of water. Similar benthic barriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,280, issued to E. L. Fletcher on May 21, 1985. Erosion control barriers which are affixed to an embankment with stakes have also hithertofore been used. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,616, issued to E. P. Stratton on May 14, 1912.
The present invention provides a new and improved stake, apparatus and method which can be applied to any of the barriers disclosed in said prior art. The stakes of the present invention are thin-walled and are made of a material which is environmentally safe and also safe insofar as it will not damage the feet of people or animals who might inadvertently step on the stakes.
It has heretofore been suggested that stakes or fastener elements can be inserted in the ground by the use of a foot-operated machine. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,864, issued to W. N. Jacobsen, etal., issued Nov. 17, 1987. The stakes in conjunction with said implanting machine, however, are necessarily of a flat configuration in the nature of staples. The present invention, however, in contrast relates to hollow body stakes which in spite of walls and small mass can nonetheless readily inserted in the ground using the apparatus of the present invention.